


Haikyuu!! NSFW One-Shots

by Pastabutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Hair, Long Hair, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastabutt/pseuds/Pastabutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the volleyball dorks having sex. that's it.</p><p>I've never written NSFW before so some thing may be a little awkward sounding in some places. These are mainly just to get my own headcanons out of my head. </p><p>I hope someone enjoys these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama might have a finger sucking kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

"Hinata." A light voice called out, in between heavy breaths. 

The boy that the name belonged to took a moment to respond, still in a state of bliss from his recent climax. 

His eyelids finally fluttered open and stared up at the dark eyes that looked down at him, glazed over with want and desire. 

Just moments ago Kageyama made Hinata come just by touching him and kissing at his nipples, knowing fully that he would come undone from just that. 

He was also fully aware that what they were doing wouldn't stop there tonight.

They were still new to these things and Kageyama wanted to get Hinata used to doing this together, however, he needed to go at an appropriate rate for the orange haired boy. 

One would naturally assume that he could just jump right into any type of situation because of his extremely high stamina, however, in bed, Hinata was very timid which, at times, made it difficult to get things going. 

"Kageyama" Hinata said in a whispering, breathy way.  
Kageyama shuddered at the way his name sounded coming from the others mouth in such a lewd way and proceeded with what he wanted to say.

"Hinata, I want to try something different this time." Kageyama said as calmly as possible. 

"D-different..." Hinata stuttered a little, clearly not comfortable with the idea of 'different.'

Kageyama rubbed at the other boys cheek in a soothing way and quietly shushing him. "I promise it's nothing weird." He said with his rare smile that only came about in moments of intimacy. 

"I..." Kageyama started as he took his index finger and lightly ran it across Hinata's soft bottom lip. "I want you to suck on my fingers a little." He continued to say, a light blush creeping it's way onto the dark haired boys face. 

"F-fingers?" Hinata asked, stuttering again, face heating up at the strange question. After an entire minute of full on eye contact, looking away, Hinata nodded his head and whispered out an "Okay." 

Kageyama, knowing Hinata wasn't a hundred percent comfortable, took things slow and Hinata's lips were shaking slightly as he opened his mouth. 

Hinata's mouth was wet, warm, and soft.  
It was obvious that he had no idea what to do, because he didn't start sucking right away. 

It wasn't until Kageyama asked, "Are you really okay with this?"

With that, Hinata began sucking lightly and little wet sounds filled the room, along with light gasps of air since Hinata forgot he could breath through his nose. 

Soon the sucks became harder and slightly more desperate.  
Another finger found its way in when Hinata stopped to breath for air.

Kageyama never imagined Hinata would look so sexy and hungry from something so simple, but here he was, desperately licking and sucking at Kageyama's fingers, drool running down the side of his fingers, and being licked up before it went out of reach. 

Kageyama felt tightness in his pants and he knew he was reaching his breaking point. 

Kageyama took his fingers from his mouth and a light "fwah" sound escaped the other that Kageyama couldn't help but think was adorable. 

"Hinata" Kageyama said as he leant down to kiss the other so he could distract him from what he was doing below. 

Hinata's breath hitched in his throat and made muffled sounds into the kiss as he felt fingers rubbing at his entrance. 

A finger started to push in and Hinata pulled away from the kiss and let out a pained moan. 

Kageyama rubbed his cheek and lightly shushed him to calm him down, something he did often in bed because it always helped calm the other down. 

"I need you to relax. It will feel better I promise" Kageyama said as reassuringly as he could, that special smile that only Hinata has seen returned to his lips.

Kageyama proceeded pushing in his finger and Hinata grabbed onto the other's shoulders, nails slightly digging into skin. 

The orange haired boy's head turned to the side in an effort for relief from the strange feeling in between his legs. 

Refusing to let his moans be heard, Hinata kept his mouth closed; however, muffled sounds could still be hard.  

Kageyama started to show Hinata's dick some attention because he could tell he was still uncomfortable. 

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kageyama asked, stopping all his motions as he waited for the other's response. 

He loved Hinata, more then anyone could even fathom.  
Hinata was his saving grace, his sunshine. 

If it wasn't for him he'd still be that selfish self centered player he was in middle school. 

This wasn't the first time they've gone all the way, but Kageyama had to go slow and always made sure Hinata was alright.

"Don't stop Kageyama" Hinata breathed out, his face flushed red. The other, a little shocked, nodded and continued. 

Hinata threw his head back and moaned out loudly when the other's fingers brushed upon a certain spot inside him. 

In their moments of intimacy before, they had never found this spot. 

So Kageyama continuously hit and brushed this spot, causing Hinata to wiggle and moan underneath him.

The boys legs started quiver, and he started to beg Kageyama.  
"Kageyama, h-hurry." 

That was all Kageyama could take and he took his fingers out.  
His clothes discarded onto the floor somewhere as he rubbed lube onto his dick.

"Hinata I need you to stay relaxed" He said quietly near the other's ear, trying not to rush. 

Once he got an okay, he angled himself at the other's entrance and started to push in. 

Hinata threw his head back and clenched his teeth at the feeling of being stretched out.

At first he didn't move, and waited for Hinata's breathing to calm down.  
When he felt that the other was okay, he started to move, slow at first but soon quickened up his pace and set an even rhythm.

Kageyama picked up speed in his thrusts, starting to hit that spot he had once found before. 

Hinata screamed out and arched his back at the feeling, completely enveloped in the intense pleasure as he scratch at the other's shoulder blades. 

Kageyama leaned down and kissed all over Hinata's cheeks.  
Every spot he kissed upon burned with his feelings and it caused butterflies in Hinata's stomach. 

Both were reaching their breaking point as Kageyama's movements became more erratic and faltered in the rhythm they had set earlier.

His head rested in the nook of Hinata's neck as he felt he was losing control.  
Moans escaped the both of them, Hinata's more load and high pitched, while Kageyama's were more quiet and from the back of his throat. 

"K-Kageyama!... I'm... I'm almost... ngh... aah!" Hinata moaned out loudly as he came, his semen covering both of their stomachs. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama called out, the others muscles tensed and squeezed his heat when he came and pushed Kageyama over the edge causing him to come inside. 

As they both came down from the high, Kageyama hugged his love and whispered in his ear "I love you dumbass"


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's hair is soft and Nishinoya loves to touch it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW. It contains fluff, insecurities, and cute kissing

Nishinoya has, and always will, love touching Asahi's extremely long hair.   
He loves to lightly rake his hands through his long brown Jesus-like hair.

Asahi finds the feeling of fingertips rubbing softly against his scalp simply mesmerizing. 

They both sat in Asahi's bedroom, Nishinoya sitting on the edge of the others bed as the larger boy sat on the floor, his back against the bed with his eyes closed.

The room was silent, except for the t.v. that's volume was turned down as Nishinoya was lightly running his hands through the soft hair that was before him. 

The two did this often, most of the time sitting for hours on end watching volleyball matches on t.v. or listening to music that they both enjoyed.

Nishinoya, slightly tired from brushing the others hair with his hands, leaned down and planted a light, chaste, kiss on the top of Asahi's head. 

Heat hit Asahi's face at the sudden contact.

"Yuu?" He looked up slightly confused at the sudden affection.

Nishinoya cupped the others cheek and tiny soft lips met big chapped ones.

After a moment of slight shock, Asahi's eyes closed and kissed the shorter male back. 

They parted and the raven haired boy, with a bleached blonde steak in the front, gave the large glass-hearted giant a wide, ear to ear smile.

Asahi smiled back, nowhere near as wide, but just as heartfelt. 

"Asahi, you know I love you right?" 

Nishinoya asked as he leaned forward and wrapped is arms around the others torso.

Once again surprised at the affection of the shorter boy, Asahi nods, while arms are wrapping around the other and thinks to himself

"Yeah, but only heaven knows why."

It wasn't meant to be said out loud...

But it was.

And it didn't fly over well with Nishinoya.

"What?" 

Nishinoya squirmed out of the hug and looked at him wide-eyed. 

They stared at each other for a moment until Nishinoya sighed.

"Asahi, how can you even say something like that?"

"Yuu, i-it was j-just a... a self-conscious thought?" Asahi stuttered out and ended it in a question. 

"Yuu, you're fully aware of the fact that we both know you can do better than me." Asahi said, down-hearted by his own harsh words.

Nishinoya felt anger swell up in the bottom of his stomach and pulled roughly on Asahi's hair. 

Asahi yelped in pain and rubbed at his head.

"Asahi we talked about this and you're the only one I love!" He scolded the later. 

"I love you too, Nishinoya Yuu" Asahi said as he lowered his head into the nook of the other boys neck, hair covering his red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate how I write, and it makes it hard to find inspiration. If you like this please review with your opinions and if you have any requests, feel free to comment and I'll do my best


End file.
